“FOB”: English abbreviation of fecal occult blood, refers to occult blood in feces, be called fecal occult blood for short, which is slight hemorrhage of the digestive tract. Generally, fecal occult blood does not cause a change in feces color. Erythrocytes are damaged by digestion and there is no abnormal change in feces appearance. Bleeding cannot be confirmed visibly and microscopically. A small amount of blood cells in feces can be discovered only when the feces are tested. A small amount of bleeding for a long time is usually accompanied by anaemic symptom. Since fecal occult blood cannot be discovered directly through eyes, most patients suffering from malignant tumors of the digestive tract at early stages cannot be diagnosed in time and fail to receive early intervening treatment, thus missing the best time for treatment, and fecal occult blood ambushing in people's bodies likes a silent killer.
CN103543285A discloses an automatic fecal occult blood detection device for detecting a sample box. The sample box includes a transparent sleeve, and a feces collector and test strips provided in the transparent sleeve. The detection device includes: a import channel and a export channel are provided in coordination and respectively configured to independently operate for conveying a sample box; a transferring platform is located between the import channel and the export channel; a push rod is configured to push the sample box on the import channel to the export channel by the transferring platform, and an image acquisition device is provided in one side of the export channel, wherein the image acquisition device is configured to acquire color ribbon information presented on the test strips.
The automatic fecal occult blood detection device has the following problems:
The import channel and the export channel are provided in coordination, which increases a floor space of the device.